


Месть

by Nemhain



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Drama, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Интегра Вингейтс Хеллсинг знает, как отомстить самому ужасающему существу на свете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Месть

_И лёгким пламенем погасшего рассвета_  
 _Легла на Лондон смерти шаль._  
 _Дыханья нет. И мысли бродят где-то._  
 _А есть ли пуля в пистолете? Жаль…_  
  
Леди Интегра Вингейтс Хеллсинг смотрела в низкое отвратительно серое небо, местами подёрнутое чёрной копотью, и пыталась хоть на секунду унять ощущение лопающихся шариков в голове. Знаете, бывают такие оберточные пакеты, мягкие, в шариках, наполненных воздухом. Очень увлекательно лопать эти пузырики канцелярским острым ножичком. Увлекательно так же, как и лопать пузыри от жевачки, но эта забава не портит здоровье. Вот только если это – не сосуды в сетчатке ваших глаз. Только если это – не звук трескающихся капилляров. Напряжение дало, наконец, о себе знать.  
Отчаянно хотелось материться, прыгать от счастья и кричать что-нибудь идиотически весёлое, но оттого – глупое и неуместное на фоне миллионов сгоревших жизней. Что-нибудь вроде «Мы выиграли!!». Но этого хотела девчонка внутри неё. Ведь правда – суровая Железная Леди так и не сумела изгнать из себя эту детскую наивность и веру в лучшее. Эта маленькая Интегра с тоненькими косичками ещё не поняла, что лучше уже не будет. Потому что нет сил. Потому что человек – не машина, если возьмёт на себя слишком много, то надорвётся однажды. Потому что больше нечего защищать. Наверное. Или, может быть, потому что ничего лучше этого мутного марева, распростершегося над ней, она уже не сможет увидеть. И ничего не может быть лучше этого тихого спокойствия и удовлетворенности – все враги мертвы; и только с носоглоткой приходится бороться за каждый новый вздох. Внутри всё сотрясается и клокочет, а девчушка вдруг перестаёт счастливо улыбаться и смеяться – она, наконец, поняла, почему так тяжело дается каждое движение диафрагмы, точно сотни атмосфер навалились со всех сторон. Поняла, отчего так приятно влажно по всему телу, а губы стали прекрасно-алыми. Поняла, откуда взялась тихая умиротворённость. Да, пожалуй, так выглядит смерть.  
  
\- Хозяйка! – практически над ухом. Ох-хо, нет, смерть выглядит вот так: переплетение белоснежных костей, черного одеяния и блеска красных алчущих глаз. Алчущих? Нет, тогда, пожалуй, смерть тут не при чем: старушке всё равно, кого забрать, кого оставить. А ты – вампир. Страшнее смерти. Но сейчас, надо заметить, ты растерял практически всё своё обаяние. Вместе с отобранными душами.  
\- Алукард… - прохрипеть через силу. И понять, что уже никогда ты не сможешь говорить своим чистым высоким голосом. Да тебе это и не нужно теперь. Ничего не нужно.  
И твоя душа исчезла несколько часов назад. Даже вампиру теперь нечего забрать. Интегра Вингейтс Хеллсинг флегматично улыбнулась.  
  
\- Смотрите, юная фройляйн, - толстый человек, точно с карикатуры, неприятно улыбаясь, указал на ряд экранов вдоль стены. Они показывали… - Вот что натворили мои солдаты на улицах Вашего славного городка, - он засмеялся.  
Смех должен был быть патетичным, а вышел – пародией. Но у леди Хеллсинг не было сил ухмыльнуться ему в лицо. Она не смогла побороть присущие любой женщине чувства ужаса и жалости, вгрызшиеся в сердце, при виде этой картины: Лондон был мёртв. Бессмертные мародёры нуждались вовсе не в богатствах, а в еде – в человеческой плоти на ужин и тысячах смертей для тех, на кого места в желудке не хватило. А потому город был мёртв. Огромная братская могила горожан, фриков и воинов Ватикана. Огромный склеп «неупокоенных». Глядя на развороченные человеческими челюстями тела, Интегра поняла, что через несколько часов Лондон превратится в город упырей. Они все оказались чёртовыми дураками, держащими в кармане кнопку запуска атомной бомбы и боящимися нажать на неё. Всё равно придётся это сделать, иначе…  
  
Она уже с трудом могла вспомнить, как убивала. Но точно помнила, что клинок против огнестрельного оружия равносилен самоубийству. Она не помнила, как и кого мягко пронзала палашом, да и разила ли им вообще. Была ли это она? Всё пряталось в нескольких минутах беспамятства. А потом начиналось это грустное пустое небо и холодное безразличие.  
  
Она внезапно вспомнила:  
\- Скажи им, чтобы… - и запнулась, потому что горло свело. Кадык закатался стальным шаром, мешая дышать, не то что говорить. Интегра закашлялась и выплюнула кровяной сгусток прямо на одежду. Теперь-то уж всё равно.  
\- Скажу, - вампир понял и без слов, и без чтения мыслей. Он не рискнул бы читать её мысли. Даже сейчас.  
Интегра медленно сморгнула.  
\- Свободен, - прошептала она одними губами, когда он начал наклоняться, чтобы поднять её, хотя сам еле стоял на ногах.  
Вампир замер. Вязкая капля крови скатилась между пальцев его протянутой руки. Это его кровь: вон зияет глубокая рваная борозда от запястья к локтю, а сил у чудовища не осталось даже на то, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Его взгляд проскользил по этой ране и вновь неумолимо уставился ей в глаза. Жестокое упрямство сквозило в его взгляде. Она еле заметно мотнула головой, зная, что он предложит.  
\- Свободен, - повторила Интегра.  
  
Немного осталось. Собрать все силы в кулак и последними, запредельными движениями дотянуться правой рукой до пояса, нащупать на нём пистолет, дотащить до виска и приставить к нему холодное дуло. А, нет... Нужно ещё нажать на курок.  
Почему ты не вспомнила о пистолете на борту дирижабля? Точно. Женская слабость – спасительный идиотизм шока. Что ж, ты виновата сама. Но в любом случае, теперь тебе незачем жить. Последние несколько часов – тебе незачем жить. Да ты и не можешь. С таким-то грузом чужих смертей.  
И сейчас ты бежишь от себя, потому что кончилась твоя храбрость и гордость. Оловянный солдатик оплавился в пламени свечи. Вот так банально и просто.  
Рука упала на полпути, дуло глухо звякнуло об асфальт. Вдохнуть, выдохнуть. На миг прикрыть глаза и, открывая веки, вновь упрямо потащить оружие вверх.  
А в глазах вампира сверкает отчаяние. Ты смотришь в эти красные усталые глаза, и губы против воли кривятся в злой усмешке.  
Стоит ли ненавидеть тебя, Алукард?  
Стоит… Из-за тебя моя семья несла этот крест так долго. Из-за тебя и тебе подобных.  
Я ненавижу тебя, Алукард?  
Интегра качает головой в своих мыслях. Нет, ненавидеть это чудовище она уже не может. Но отмстить ему…  
Да. Она знает, как отомстить.  
Дуло уперлось в висок.  
Ты свободен, Алукард. Я освобождаю тебя от службы нашему роду. Я снимаю с тебя все печати. Ты свободен, как и несколько столетий назад. Свободен. Живи, если сможешь. Существуй, если сумеешь приспособиться к этому миру. Интересно, как быстро ты сойдёшь с ума от этих людишек? Жаль, я этого уже не увижу.  
И убери эту мольбу из взгляда. Я не внемлю ей. Пули в этом пистолете предназначены мне, не тебе. Можешь бояться дальше, твердя: «Чудовище может убить только человек!». Я не дам тебе такого освобождения. Не заслужил.  
  
Маленькая девчонка со смешными косичками и огромными очками никогда больше не улыбнётся и не восторжествует.  
Потому что мы – проиграли.  
И палец дрожит на курке.


End file.
